We lost Hanna?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Marin Hanna. Rank: ensign. Starfleet service number: 416 Delta 902. Assignment: helm officer USS Valkyria II. Planet of origin: Earth."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Star Trek.**

* * *

 **We lost Hanna?**

 **Ensign Hanna Marin wake up in a room she's never seen before. It looks like some form of jail cell.**

An officer of an alien species Hanna is not familiar with enter the room and says "Who are you?"

"Marin Hanna. Rank: ensign. Starfleet service number: 416 Delta 902. Assignment: helm officer USS Valkyria II. Planet of origin: Earth." says Hanna in slight anger.

"Earth...where's that...?" says the alien officer.

"I'm not telling you." says Hanna and then she tap her combadge. "Hanna to Spencer, security alert."

"We disabled your com-device." says the alien officer.

"Fuck you!" says Hanna as she spit the alien officer in the face.

"Don't ever do that again!" says the alien officer as he punch Hanna, almost knocking her out.

The alien officer leave the room.

"Damn! There's gotta be a way to get out of here..." says Hanna.

Hanna reset her combadge to emit an emergency subspace-signal.

It's unlikely that the signal can reach far enough. Hanna doesn't even know how far from the Valkyria she actually is, but it's worth a try.

At the same time aboard the Valkyria.

"Does anyone know where the hell Hanna Marin is? Her duty shift began almost 4 hours ago." says Spencer.

All of the officers on the bridge simply shake their head.

"Montgomery to Marin. Hanna report to the bridge at once." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

No one responds.

"Computer, locate Hanna Marin." says Aria.

"Ensign Marin is not aboard this vessel." says the computer's voice.

"Computer, display the duty roster. Scroll down to Ensign Hanna Marin." says Aria as she tap a control on her command console. "Hmm, let's see...Hanna's supposed to work here on the bridge."

"Aria, take an away team in the Rega Shuttle and search for Hanna." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Aria.

"Good luck." says Spencer.

"Aria to Emily. Meet me in shuttlebay 2." says Aria as she tap her combadge.

"Yes, commander." says Emily's voice over the inter-com.

"Alright, Montgomery out." says Aria, ending the com-call.

14 minutes later in shuttlebay 2.

"Emily, Sarah and Megan...we're gonna search for Hanna. She's missing and it's our job to find her." says Aria.

"I understand." says Emily.

"Okay, girls. Let's go." says Aria.

Aria, Megan, Sarah and Emily step into the Rega Shuttle.

Emily takes the helm.

Aria takes the tactical station.

Megan takes the science station.

Sarah takes the operations station.

"Warp core activation in progress, main power's coming online." says Emily. "Releasing docking clamps."

"Charging shields." says Aria.

"Opening shuttlebay doors." says Megan.

"Em, take us out." says Aria.

"Aye, commander." says Emily.

The shuttle gently exit the shuttlebay.

"Take us to 25 % impulse speed. Headin' 521 - 9." says Aria.

"Alright...here we go." says Emily.

"Activating long-range sensor-array. I scan for Hanna's bio-signature." says Sarah.

"You should scan for her ID-code as well. If I know Hanna, she'd set her combadge to emit an emergency subspace-signal to help us find her." says Emily.

"Good idea, Em. Sarah, scan for Hanna's ID-code and bio-signature." says Aria.

"Scan in progress." says Sarah.

4 hours later.

"I'm reading a Starfleet subspace-signal, very weak." says Sarah.

"Location?" says Aria.

"Hmm, let me see...a small M-class planetoid, 2.1 lightyears from here." says Sarah.

"It has to be Hanna. Transfer coordinates to the helm." says Aria. "Emily, set a course for the planetoid. Engage."

45 minutes later.

"Ensign Thomson, can we open a channel to Hanna's combadge?" says Aria.

"I'll try." says Sarah. "Alright, channel opened..."

"Aria to Hanna, please respond." says Aria.

"Hanna here. I need help..." says Hanna's voice over the com-system.

"Hanna, where are you?" says Aria.

"I don't know exactly. Some unknown alien keeps me in a cell...please help me, I don't wanna..." says Hanna, but then the com-call ends.

"We lost the com-link." says Sarah.

"Damn! Ca we use the transporter to get her out of there?" says Aria.

"The targeting scanners are locked on Hanna's combadge-signal. I begin the transport process...no, damn! Some soft of forcefield block our transporter beam." says Sarah.

"Re-configure the transporter and pull the beam right through the main deflector disc." says Aria.

"Aye, commander. Re-configuring trasnporter, sending beam via main deflector. Locking onto Miss Marin's ID-code and bio-signature. Transport in progress." says Sarah.

Hanna appear on the transporter pad.

"Transport complete." says Sarah. "We have her."

"Welcome aboard, Han." says Aria.

"Thanks, babe." says a happy Hanna as she give Aria a hug.

"Em, turn this vessel around and get us back to the Valkyria. Sarah open a channel to the captain's console." says Aria.

"Channel opened." says Sarah.

"Spencer, this is Aria. We have Hanna here aboard and we're on our way back." says Aria.

"I understand. Well done, ladies." says Spencer over the com-system. "Hastings out."

35 minutes later.

"Aria to Spencer, Hanna needs medical attention."

"You're clear to dock. Transporter room 2, beam Miss Marin directly to sickbay."

Hanna is beamed to sickbay.

"Doc, no need for me to be here. I'm totally fine." says Hanna, trying to act cool and badass.

"You're not, Miss Marin. Your skin is damaged. I'll give you dermal regeneration. Get onto the main surgical bed." says the EMH.

"Okay." says Hanna, doing what the EMH tell her to.

"Alright, relax and we'll get started." sasy the EMH as he use a hand-held dermal regenerator to heal the skin on Hanna's face and neck.

"Doc, how bad is it...? Be honest." says Hanna.

"It's not too bad. Nothing I can't deal with, ensign." says the EMH.

"Thanks, doctor." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm simply doing my job, Miss Marin." says the EMH.

"Please, doctor. Just call me Hanna." says Hanna.

"I have been programmed to be this ship's medical officer, not to be friends with the crew, ensign." says the EMH.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to be less formal sometimes, doctor." says Hanna.

"Being casual is not a part of my program, Miss Marin." says the EMH. "I only have 50.4 % of basic interpersonal subroutines."

"We could add more. Caleb and me can help with that." says Hanna.

"I don't think Captain Hastings would be very pleased about that. She made it clear that she do not wish me to expand my program." says the EMH.

"If you want to, I can talk to her about that." says Hanna.

"Thank you, but no need for that." says the EMH.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Red Alert. All hands to battle stations. Hanna Marin, report to the bridge at once." says Aria over the inter-com.

"Sorry, doc. Duty calls." says Hanna as she get up from the bed.

Hanna walk to a neaby turbolift and enter and says "Deck 1. Bridge."

30 seconds later, she step onto the bridge.

"We're under attack by unknown aliens. Miss Marin, take the helm." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Hanna taking her place by the helm station.

"Hanna, defense pattern Omega 14. Toby, fire forward phasers. Maximum output." says Spencer. "Target their main shields."

"Aye, captain." says Hanna.

"Firing phasers." says Toby. "No damage to enemy shields."

"Photon torpedoes, full spread." says Spencer.

"Torpedoes away." says Toby.

"Direct hit. Enemy shields are down to 55 %." says Aria. "They're hailin' us."

"On screen." says Spencer.

An alien male flag officer appear on the main screen.

"Holy shit...!" says Hanna out loud.

The alien is the same species as the guy who held Hanna as a prisoner.

"I'm General Duukey of the Staphalion Empire." says the alien flag officer.

"I'm Captain Spencer Hastings of the Federation starship Valkyria." says Spencer.

"This sector belongs to the Staphalion Empire. Leaveor we'll destroy your ship." says General Duukey.

"My ship is far superior to yours as far as tactical capability." says Spencer.

"I don't think so." says General Duukey.

"Whatever..." says Spencer. "Hastings...out."

"Incoming torpedoes!" says Toby.

"Brace for impact." says Spencer.

"Our shields are holding at 80 %." says Toby.

"Return the favor. Quantum trpedoes, full spread. Fire!" says Spencer.

"Firing quantums. Torpedoes away." says Toby.

"Direct hit. Enemy vessel has been destroyed." says Aria.

"Hanna, resume course. Warp 7." says Spencer.

"Course laid in, Spencer. Helm standing by." says Hanna.

"Engage." says Spencer.

Hanna tap some controls.

The Valkyria jump to warp.

20 minutes later.

"Fuck!" scream Hanna in pain and then fall to floor as if she was dead.

"Bridge to sickbay. Medical emergency!" says Aria as she tap her combadge. "Transporter room 1, beam Hanna Marin to sickbay."

Hanna is transported to sickbay.

"Aria, take the helm." says Spencer.

"Aye, Spencer." says Aria as she take Hanna's place at the helm station.

"Maintain course and speed." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Aria. "Maintaining a speed of warp 7. Headin' 401 - 8."

"Perfect." says Spencer.

"Engineering to bridge." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"Go ahead, Caleb." says Spencer.

"Captain, there's some problems down here. Apparently the alien ship did more damage than we thought. I need to take the warp core offline for now." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"Alright, I understand. Miss Montgomery, take us to 0.0 warp." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. Takin' us out of warp. Returning to sublight speeds." says Aria.

"Spencer to Caleb, you may shut down the warp core now." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. I get back to you once I know more. Caleb out." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"Commander, set a course for the nearest starbase. 42 % impulse speed." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain. Course laid in, helm standin' by." says Aria.

"Engage." says Spencer.

6 hours later, the Valkyria arrive at Starbase 824.

"The starbase is hailing us." says Aria.

"On screen." says Spencer.

A female human Starfleet admiral appear on the screen.

"Admiral Brohnson." says Spencer. "We're here to do some repairs and switch out some crewmembers."

"Captain Hastings, welcome to Starbase 824, home away from home for some people, including me." says Admiral Martha Brohnson.

"Thanks, admiral. I request docking authorization." says Spencer.

"Authorization granted." says Admiral Brohnson.

"Aria, slow us down to thrusters only and dock at docking-arm 4." says Spencer.

"Aye, Spence." says Aria.

Aria easy dock the ship to docking-arm 4.

"Hanna to Aria. Wanna get some Bajoran vodka with me in the starbase bar?" says Hanna over the inter-com.

"Sure. I'll met ya there in 10, girl." says Aria.

"Toby. I wanna see you in my ready room." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Toby.

10 minutes later in the starbase bar.

"Han, should you be drinking? You fainted on the bridge. Are you sure alcohol is okay for you right now? I don't want you get sick." says Aria.

"I'm a badass babe and I'm only gonna have a small glass." says Hanna.

"Sorry. As your superior officer I have to order you to not drink today. Unless the doctor says it's okay, of course." says Aria.

"Hanna Marin to Valkyria sickbay." says Hanna as she tap her combadge.

"Sickbay here, this is the EMH." sasy the EMH over the com.

"Doc, is it okay if I have a small glass of Bajoran vodka?" says Hanna.

"I'd advice against it. Your body is still going through a recovery process. So I have to say no, ensign." says the EMH over the com.

"Hanna, out. Fuck!" says Hanna.

"You should go to your room and rest a bit. I will have Ensign Horton cover your shift." says Aria.

"Okay, Aria." says Hanna.

Hanna goes to her room.

Suddenly the red alert lights on the starbase as well as the Valkyria start to flash.

"All hands report to your emergeny stations, a huge level 10 neutrino storm is passing through this sector right now. It's going to strike us in about 20 minutes." says Admiral Brohnson over the com.

20 minutes later, the neutrino storm hit the stabase and the Vakyria, as well as another starship that's currently docked at the starbase.

The starbase and both starships shake hard as the storm hit them.

"Shields to maximum!" says Spencer.

"Increasing shields to maximum!" says Toby. "Spencer, shields are down to 65 %."

"Transfer emergency power." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Toby.

After 5 minutes, the storm is gone.

"Spence, damage reports are comin' in. Shields are down to 42 %, we've lost primary weapons, half the transporters are offline, artificial gravity on deck 5 is operating at below standard capability and...Hanna Marin's not aboard..." says Aria.

"She's gone again? How?" says Spencer.

"I've no idea." says Aria. "Crewman Fredricks, scan for Hanna."

"Aye, commander." says Crewman Dana Fredricks.

"I need a nice shower. Commander, you have the bridge." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Aria.

Spencer leave the bridge and Aria take a seat in the captain's chair.

"Miss Horton, report." says Aria.

"Primary systems are at 61 %, secondary systems at 84 %." says Ensign Kate Horton.

"Caleb and his teams have begun repairs." says Toby.

"That's good." says Aria. "I want a full detailed report on all damage caused by the storm to give the captain at 1800 hours tonight." says Aria.

"Aye, commander." says Toby.

6 hours later.

"Spence, it's seems like that storm did a bit more damage than we thought. The holodecks are completely offline for now, half the sonic showers as well, we still don't have warp drive and the artificial gravity is totally down on deck 5 now and on decks 11, 12 and 15 too. Stellar cartography is also offline." says Aria as she enter Spencer's ready room.

"Have engineering repair as much as possible." says Spencer as she walk over to the replicator. "Computer, coffee black."

The replicator makes a weird sound and then produce coffee, but no cup to hold it.

"You can add the replicators to your list." says Spencer.

"Replicator problem..." says Aria as she type that into her PADD.

"Aria, tell Toby to put together an away team and go search for Hanna." says Spencer.

"Why don't I get to lead the team?" says Aria.

"I want you here while we make repairs. Toby can search for Hanna, okay?" says Spencer.

"Yes, captain." says Aria.

Aria walk back out onto the bridge and says "Toby, the captain want you to put together an away team and go search for Hanna."

"Isn't that your job?" says Toby.

"It sort of should be, since Hanna and I are such very close friends, but it was Captain Hastings' orders that you'd lead the away team, Toby." says Aria.

"Okay. I understand, commander." says Toby.

Toby leave his station and another officer takes his place.

"Aria to Caleb. How are repairs comin' along?" says Aria as she tap her combadge.

"We've managed to restore artificial gravity on decks 5, 11, 12 and 15, but warp drive and holodecks are still out and my teams are still trying to bring the power grid in stellar cartography back to full capacity. The sonic showers are back online though and so are almost all of the transporters, aside from the cargo ones down on the lower decks." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"Alright, inform me or the captain once we have warp drive again." says Aria.

"Aye, commander." says Caleb over the inter-com.

"Good. Montgomery out." says Aria, ending the com-call.

20 minutes later, Toby and an away team leave in a shuttle to search for Hanna.

"Aria, how are the repairs going?" says Spencer.

"Pretty good, it seems. We have sonic showers and transporters, at least regular transporters. Cargo transporters are still offline." says Aria.

"Hmm, tell Caleb to focus on the warp drive. I wanna be ready to go once Toby and his team are back aboard." says Spencer.

"Aye, captain." says Aria.

Aria walk down to engineering.

Once there she says "Caleb, the warp drive has top priority. Captain's orders."

"Aye, Commander Montgomery." says Caleb.

"While I'm down here, can I help with anything?" says Aria.

"Sure. Give me hand over here. We need to reconfigure the warp core assembly." says Caleb.

"Okay." says Aria.

5 hours later.

"Aria to Spencer." says Aria as she tap her combadge. "Warp drive is back online."

"That's good news." says Spencer. "I was about to take a nap. Once the away team is back, resume course."

"Yes, Spencer. Aria out." says Aria as she ends the com-call.

2 hours later.

"Mr Cavanaugh's team is back aboard, Aria." says Emily.

"Alright. Ensign Minaj. Set a course, headin' 717 - 5. Warp 6. Engage!" says Aria.

The Valkyria jump to warp.

5 minutes later in sickbay.

"Miss Marin, your injuries are even more serious this time, but it's still nothing I can't handle." says the EMH.

"Okay, doc." says Hanna. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's my job, ensign." says the EMH.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna is healed and sleeping in her room.

Aria and Emily are happy that their friend Hanna is back in one piece.

 **The End.**


End file.
